


Lovely Sounds

by the_flawless_four



Series: We Could Make Beautiful Music [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Past Derek/Kate, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Peter is in a coma thing forever cause no one needs that, some angsty Derek, the Hale house fire happened but wasn't major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_flawless_four/pseuds/the_flawless_four
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of Music To My Ears from Derek's point of view on the cute new neighbor of his who sings along to his music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to all of the really kind comments I have decided that I would continue this story since so many people have liked the first one. Let me just say my series isn't going to be all about the continuation of this fanfiction but is going to be just a slew of all the Sterek fics I decide to write and post. Just in case some people were getting confused or getting the wrong idea about what I'm going to have. This fic was originally going to be shorter but as I've written it I fell in love with the story so there isn't really much doubt in my mind that I'm probably going to have a few more continuations of this story in particular. So please kudos, comment, and enjoy.

Music had always been a big part of Derek's life, particularly the piano. As the youngest child in a big family everyone had something they were good at and encouraged to do. His mother loved to cook, his oldest brother loved extreme rock climbing despite the dangers, Laura had a knack at solving puzzles and mysteries of all sorts. In his family Derek wasn't the only person who had some form of musical talent, but he was the only one who took it as seriously as he did. It wasn't just the satisfaction of being able to press a few keys in a sequence and be rewarded with beautiful sounds. It was his way to escape and express everything he was feeling or going through. If he needed, all he had to do if he was upset was play the piano and he could physically feel the tension slipping out of his body with each note. Derek was probably the most reclusive and off-standish person in his family. He was always teased by his siblings about never smiling or being really expressive about anything. Nothing had happened much as a child that warranted him to be so guarded, but when his first actual relationship with Kate went down in literal flames, other people didn't approach him since he made it seem like that was the last thing he wanted. 

And for awhile that's exactly what he wanted. His family backed off on trying to get him to go out on dates or find someone he liked. He avoided big social gatherings and didn't really stray away from his small group of good friends or his family. Everyone seemed to understand that Kate had messed him up in a few ways that would take some time to heal. Their relationship wasn't a good one, but Derek was young and had fallen into puppy love with Kate. She had been his first everything and he had let his walls come down  _so easily_ with her that when she had showed her true colors and tried to burn Derek's whole family alive in his childhood home, he was shut up tighter than ever. Realizing how easily manipulated he had been by someone he trusted made it hard for him to make any kind of connections outside of the ones he already had made. Derek had always blamed himself for his family almost dying and his uncle Peter being put into a coma-like state since he was the first and only person to fall victim to Kate's arson attempt. Derek had been made to feel completely stripped and vulnerable and  _hurt_ and he never wanted to feel that way ever again.

That was probably when Derek really became devoted to playing the piano. It was his safe place where he could allow himself to let down his walls and have a way to let everything he was feeling out. While he wasn't talking to people about it and make an effort to mend things, playing was a safe way to just let it all go. And eventually he did begin to heal. He didn't need a cheer squad or a hoard of people giving him reassurances and all that bullshit, he needed to be the first person who he forgave and he needed to fix himself before he could let others lend in a hand. Derek moved into his own place in Beacon Hills so he could still be close to his family but away from all of the commotion he was faced with. He settled into a new apartment building on a side of town that was filled with a mix of hippies, hipsters, or older people. It was the perfect area for Derek to make a place for himself.

The building itself caused his literary side to come out and that was what originally drew him to the building. It was an old mill of sorts that had been turned into an apartment building. It was made completely of stone that was aged but kept up with. On some sides of the building there were vines beginning to creep up over the grooves and cracks of the walls. It had a very unique and open feel to it and had all the space he needed. Derek chose to be on the second floor. Apartment number 9 had all of the space he would need for all of his things along with his piano. There were plenty of windows to let in the natural light but he didn't have the kind of view of the city like the apartments on the floor above him had but he didn't much mind that. He was going to have curtains on the windows anyway. Working as a book editor was really nice job for Derek. He got to read and review all kinds of books and the schedule was pretty flexible. The company he worked for was a good one so he had plenty of vacation time he could take and still be payed a good amount, even if he didn't already have enough money that he got from just being a Hale to last him a long comfortable while. 

He lived in the still apartment building for a good five months until there was a new tenant moving in. Derek had decided to leave work early on his Friday and finish up anything he needed at home when he felt like it over the weekend. When he parked the Camero he "borrowed" from Laura a few years ago in the apartments reserved parking lot and noticed there were a few cars full of all kinds of boxes and a rented U-Haul truck that had furniture. A small group of people that consisted of one older man, two younger ones, and two girls were going back and forth from the cars to whatever apartment one of them was moving into. When Derek walked into his apartment and heard feet shuffling above him he sighed. It was just his luck that out of all the other still available apartments the new person would chose the one directly above his own. Hopefully whoever moved in wouldn't disturb the stillness Derek had become so used to.

Every night like any other Derek settled down for the evening and sat down on his piano bench. He had had his piano for years and it was one of those things that he would never get rid of. A lot of people just had grand pianos as props and if they played the piano it was usually a full electric piano. Derek just found that the sounds and vibrations coming from the strings just had a more authentic sound; a sound that you could feel in your chest and that felt palpable in its own way. Conscious of the person above him, Derek made an effort to play a little more quiet than he usually did even though it wasn't that much of a difference. All he did was hit the keys softer to reduce the force on the strings so it wasn't overly loud.

Weeks later Derek never once got a complaint about playing his piano so he never had a reason to stop playing. But one day he had finally learned the cords to a song he really liked and started playing that. Like he did he usually embellished or dragged out parts like the beginning or the end. While he played his notes were still quiet so the voice that suddenly rang out high and clear from above him startled him and caused his fingers to slip up.

 _"I'll use you as a warning sign, that if you talk enough sense then you'll loose your mind, and I'll use you as a focal point, so I don't lose sight of what I want..."_ Derek was in awe of the voice. Like how his piano was in the building, the voice echoed slightly off of the flat smooth surfaces and filled the space. Whoever owned the voice was a man, and his voice wasn't yielding. By itself he had a beautiful smooth voice but just the comfortable confidence in it made it all the more appealing. As Derek continued to play he hit the keys a little harder to make the music louder and whoever was singing didn't mind at all.

 _"I've[moved](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/amberrun/ifound.html#) further than I thought I could, but I miss you more than I thought I would, I'll use you as a warning sign, that if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind. I found love where it wasn't supposed to be, right in front of me, talk some sense to me." _ Derek found that he was smiling as he played, fully enjoying what was happening. The mix of the singing and his piano was melodic and elegant. The song wasn't that long and there were parts where the man made up for the pauses of just music where he would just sing the sounds of the beat, and as Derek dragged it on he just repeated the chorus and the lyrics when he saw fit, even adding in some of his own lyrics just to make things interesting. Without even thinking much about it he just continued to play songs just to hear the other person sing along to them. Derek would transition the tunes to another song and if there was a silence after a minute or two he would change songs until it was a song the other knew and would sing along to. It was weirdly intimate and even though Derek didn't know exactly  _who_ lived in the apartment he still found he was enjoying his time. When they both started to wind down and stopped it was already closing in on midnight. Going to bed, Derek fell asleep feeling like another part of him was getting better.

It was on that Sunday two days after Derek's impromptu piano session turned into one where the person above him sang along that he found out who he was. It was about four in the afternoon and like usual on Sunday's Derek was about to head over to the Hale house for a Family dinner with the family that was in state, which was basically him, his mom and his older sister Laura. He had stopped by his apartment to get dressed in something more comfortable and casual and as he was walking out he saw one of the guys he saw when he was moving in. He was only a few inches shorter than Derek and had more of a lean body where Derek had more muscle. He had short brown hair that stuck up in random directions from him running his hands through it. Beauty marks and moles littered his smooth skin and trailed beneath the collar of his shirt. His eyes were a bright amber color that Derek didn't even know it was possible to have. He was busy talking on the phone that was pressed in between his ear and his shoulder while he was checking his mail. He didn't spare Derek a glance but Derek didn't complain. After he took a moment of debating whether he should or not Derek went over and look at the metal mailbox that the man had used. Stiles Stilinski. Derek didn't know what kind of name Stiles was but he liked it. Along with the face that went with it. 

When Derek was in his car and driving over to the Hale house he found himself saying Stiles' name just to feel the way it fit in his mouth. He liked how it sounded and felt as he said it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm addicted to this au so expect to see quick random updates, just fyi.

Derek was beginning to like Stiles. A lot.

And it wasn’t just him liking the little sessions or whatever it was they had at night. He was actually, truly getting to _know_ Stiles. He was learning the difference between when he was just joking around or if he was being sincere and serious about something, which was helpful since he had the tendency to sound the same with both things. He noticed the way Stiles talked with his hands a lot, his body language whenever he was reenacting a story or just talking to him, how he never stood still for too long. He also noticed that Stiles had an oral fixation. He was learning not only _about_ Stiles but he was also learning all of the little things that made him up.

Derek was also opening up to Stiles in a way he hadn’t been with anyone in a long time that was someone outside of the people that he’s already known for years. Yet the short span of time that they had known each other wasn’t that big of a deal for Derek. Stiles was easy to talk to and Derek didn’t feel that if he said something Stiles wouldn’t go and shout it to the world or leave him in any way hurt.

And despite his attraction to Stiles he was good with where they were right not. It was nice to just talk to him and be around him. Just having those late night sessions wasn’t enough, and he always worked to find excuses to talk to him. Whether it was helping him take up his groceries or knowing the best times to run into Stiles so they could talk. It was like they had one part of them that was an intimate bubble while the other was slowly testing the waters with each other. They flirted on the down low, they talked and learned about each other, but the pace was the same. For the most part he was able to fill his mind with things so he didn’t think about things like how all of Stiles’ beauty marks and moles probably littered his entire body or how he was always messing with his hair because he wasn’t used to the length or how he always had that odd way of wearing so many damn _layers-_

__

Okay, maybe he wasn’t that good at blocking those thoughts out.

There was also a part of him that felt bad. Derek may be socially inept at times (okay, a lot) but he did know when someone did and did not like him. And Stiles did. So while Derek was perfectly fine with what they had at the moment, he still knew that he and Stiles had a mutual attraction to each other and _he wasn’t doing anything about it._ Yet Stiles was so patient with him even if Derek’s emotional constipation was holding them back on moving forward in whatever kind of relationship they did have.

So that was probably why on Sunday when the Hale family finally finished dinner Laura smacked him upside his head when their mom went to go get dessert for herself.

“Ow!” Derek flinched, rubbing his head even though it didn’t hurt that much. “What was that for?” He asked.

“You’re being an idiot, I can tell.” Laura said, crossing her arms. Their mom walked back in and sat down and Derek gave her a pleading look. Being the youngest in the family had some perks to it, like you could more often or not get mom to side with you and get your siblings to leave you alone, and he wasn’t really below pulling that card. But at his look she just shrugged.

“Your sister has a point.” She said.

“Are you serious?” Derek asked to both of them.

“Yes Der Bear.” Laura said. “Admit it, you like someone.” She said it like half a statement and half a question. Derek froze. Sure, Derek talked about his newest neighbor and how they talked and got along pretty well, but he hasn’t told anyone that he actually liked him. But being confronted with it by his family made him rethink all those times he’s talked about Stiles and realized that he probably wasn’t the most subtle about it.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Derek asked finally, playing dumb. Laura’s face flushed a little in disbelief and even his mom pushed her plate away and leaned forward.

“It has to do with everything Derek! You actually like someone for fucking once!” Usually their mom would say something about Laura’s language but she stayed silent. “I mean, Jesus Christ Derek there hasn’t been anyone in your life that you’ve even been _remotely_ interested in since Kate. It’d be one thing if it was just some person that you made into a friend but now here is someone that you talk about _all the fucking time_ and- and I haven’t seen you that happy or animated in- in I don’t even _know_ how long!” Laura yelled. “And now you’re probably being stupid about it and just-” She trailed off. He opened his mouth to say something but whatever words he had died in his mouth as he saw the look on Laura’s face.

Usually whenever she got on Derek for not being interested in anyone or going on dates her face was always pinched in irritation and her mouth formed a stubborn line. They got in frequent fights about him not going out or being with anyone. But now her eyes were wide and looked like a mix of sad and desperate, her cheeks were flushed in irritation and she was frowning. She actually looked...upset. He had only seen her like that a few times. The first was when he was four and his mother told everyone that their dad had died in a car crash, again when Laura had broken her leg and got so frustrated on having to be dependant on people for the simplest things that she exploded, and the last time he saw her like this was when the doctors said that their uncle Peter wasn’t ever going to get better after being the victim of Kate’s arson attempt. And now she was like this over Derek liking someone.

His mom reached over and held both of their hands. “I think what your sister is trying to say is that you have a person in your life now that is obviously important to you, and she- we don’t want you to wait too long and have him slip through your fingers.” She said, sighing heavily.

“And all of us know that you’re trying to heal yourself after what Kate did, and that was no small thing. And yes, there are things that you need to heal yourself, but to gain the ability to trust another person can only really be put back together with another person. There is only so much you can do. And I’m not saying to take big leaps of trust, but do small things because not only could you lose this boy, but if you wait too long you could lose your chance at knowing you _can_ trust someone intimately again.” Derek stayed throughout the whole thing. Laura rested her head against his shoulder and his mom still held their hands.

“We just want you to be happy Der.” She said quietly.

Derek thought about it. Stiles did make him happy. Yeah Derek had been happy before he had met him, because he had his family and his friends and they were enough. But Stiles gave him a different kind of happiness. He liked learning all of Stiles’ quirks and finding them endearing even though Stiles had said a lot of people didn’t like him for those quirks. He liked it when Stiles would go off rambling about some random thing and just keep at it until he was finished and would blush because he knew that Derek would hang on to every word he was saying and he wasn’t used to that. He liked making Stiles laugh, seeing him smile and the way his eyes lit up when something was particularly pleasing to him.  

He also thought of the music. How he loved it when Stiles would eagerly sing along and how he would seem to look forward to it as much as he was. How when he saw that first sticky note on his door requesting a song that Derek didn’t know how to play and how he went on YouTube to find out how to play it and spent _hours_ fake playing his piano so he could be almost perfect at playing it for Stiles. And hearing the sheer happiness in his voice made Derek’s heart clench and have a warm feeling spreading through him as he heard him sing and shuffling around like he was dancing.

The silence the three of them had settled into was broken when Laura moved away from Derek, looking determined.

“Okay, enough of this emotional crap.” She said. “Who wants to get destroyed at Uno?”

~~~

It was the next day that Derek decided to put his plan into action. He had stayed up most of the night trying to decide what he should do and thinking of all the things that would make it perfect. As soon as he got off of work he got one of their trademark sticky notes and put one on Stiles’ door. Yet instead of a song suggestion he wrote to Stiles telling him to come down to his place for dinner. He had already gone to the grocery store to get everything that he needed to get so he was prepared and even got an expensive bottle of wine that he didn’t even bat an eyelash about just how much it costed.

Since he got off of work only a little bit before Stiles got off he knew he had plenty of time to get ready. The first thing he did was shower and trim the scruff he had because he remembered Stiles saying how he liked it. He got dressed in a dark blue Henley and comfortable jeans, putting on just some comfortable house clothes since he wasn’t going to go all fancy with some dress shoes or something. He combed his hair and finally deemed his appearance acceptable.

Going into the kitchen, he set to work on making food. Knowing Stiles liked Italian, that’s what he had opted to make. He started off with making his own marinara sauce. He put regular tomato sauce in a pot and put it on simmer while on a small pan he cut up garlic and onion and browned them in butter and added them in. He mixed in pepper and salt and Italian seasoning which was basically all of the herbs that he’d need all in one bottle. He put a lid on the pot once everything was mixed together to keep the moisture in. He then got the ground beef, sprinkled some spices on it and mixed it in, and made them into small balls (he was now slightly regretting choosing this particular dish because who knows, it could be taken suggestively). He cooked them on a pan in a mix of oil and butter so they could cook faster and still have all of the flavors. He would start making the pasta when everything was almost done since it took the least amount of time to cook.

When he didn’t need to be hovering over the food, Derek got everything else ready. He got out his best plates and set them out. He pulled out his rarely used wine glasses and had to run them under the water from the sink to wash the dust off of them. After everything was set out he worked on the lighting. His lights were adjustable so he had to figure out the best lighting for the dinner. Should he have them all the way on or have them dim? And what would be considered too bright or too dark? Should he darken the lights more and find some candles or would that be too much?

So sue him, he hasn’t had a proper date in years and was more than a little nervous.

Seven o’clock was now closing in and the food finished cooking just in time. Derek was doing anything that he thought he had to fix to make everything perfect when there was a knock at the door. He instantly went over to it but took a brief pause to take a few deep breaths and straighten himself out so he didn’t seem like a total nervous wreck. When he opened the door he was rendered practically speechless.

Stiles was always wearing layers. A t-shirt, flannel, and a hoodie was what he wore perpetually everyday. And he did pull that look off because it was just so him. But now seeing him wearing only a grey button up was different in the best ways possible. The color complimented his skin tone and the first few buttons were undone that showed more of his collarbones and that yes, he had moles in other places than just his face. The shirt was also form fitting and didn’t hang on him so Derek got to see that Stiles was a lot more toned than he originally thought. Not that he was complaining.

“Hi.” Stiles said and that one word brought him back to reality.

“Hi.” He greeted, opening the door to let him in. It was obvious that Stiles was eager to look around his place. Derek had made sure to clean up any clutter that was lying around cause he knew Stiles would want to see all the little details about Derek’s surroundings. Derek was careful to watch the expression on his face. His eyes swept over everything quickly but taking everything in. He could tell the exact moment Stiles saw his piano because his eyes lit of with excitement and a small smile twitched at his lips.

“You have a really nice place here.” Stiles said, turning back to face Derek and totally catching him staring. Derek cleared his throat.

“Thank you. It’s kind of my place to get away to after the day. It’s a still place.” He said, and not wanting there to be an awkward silence he changed subjects. “And dinner is ready if you want to go ahead and eat. If you don’t we don’t have to right now.” Derek could feel an embarrassed blush creep up on his cheeks. That could not have been any more awkward and was just what he was hoping to avoid. But Stiles didn’t seem bothered by it and blushed a bit too, and when he smiled Derek smiled slightly back.

“I’d love to eat now.” Stiles said. Derek lead him into the kitchen and seeing the look on his face when he saw what they were having he knew he had to explain.

“I remembered that you liked Italian so I did my best with making spaghetti and meatballs.” Derek said. He got their plates from his small dining room table and made their plates and set them out. Derek brought out the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. Their conversation from there on flowed easily, even if there were a few awkward moments. But that was expected since this was a date and not some conversation they were just having. They talked about their families and their lives and their jobs. Somewhere during their talk Derek reached over the table and held Stiles’ hand. Derek enjoyed how they could talk about things and then just have a mindless sort of transition to topics that would interest them when it became relevant. Derek found that he was laughing and smiling more than he usually did, which was pretty big for him. Both of them were flushed from the wine since they drank the whole thing but that wasn’t a worry to Derek at all. When he stood up he didn’t let go of Stiles’ hand and dragged him up with him.

“Want to hear me play?” Derek asked, motioning over to his piano.

Stiles’ response was immediate. “Please.” Derek pulled him over to his beloved grand piano. He sat down on the bench and Stiles sat next to him, both of their sides pressed up against each other. He took a deep breath and then settled his fingers on the familiar keys and began playing. He didn’t play anything Stiles would be familiar with mostly since they were songs he had written himself. The notes were soft and smooth and Derek could feel the weight of Stiles’ head when he leaned it down on his shoulder. He played like that for a few moments, enjoying the contact that he had. Eventually though he shifted the tune to a more familiar one that he had heard Stiles humming the day before. Stiles lifted his head and Derek could see him smiling.

_“Ever wonder ‘bout what he’s doing, how it’s all turned to lies. Sometimes I think that it’s better to never ask why.”_ Stiles started out slowly. Derek was thankful that he could play without really looking at the keys. He wanted to see how Stiles sang.

_“Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame, and where there is a flame someone’s bound to get burned, but just because it burns doesn’t mean you’re gonna die, you gotta get up and try, try, try.”_ Derek believed that there was always going to be something new he’d learn about Stiles everyday. When he normally talked he would always be moving, but when he was singing his movements were a lot more subdued. When he was singing a soft or deep note he bowed his head and when the volume increased and he hit higher notes he tilted his head back and sang with such conviction that anyone would believe the lyrics in full. Having his voice right next to him, blending in more with his piano rather than echoing above him was enchanting. His voice was just the right mix of smokey and light and just _Stiles_. Derek was entranced.

As the song came to an ending Stiles turned to look at him as he sang the last verse, never breaking eye contact. Once the last notes hung in the air, the silence enveloped them. A few heartbeats later Derek raised a hand from the piano keys and cupped Stiles’ jaw, and kissed him. His lips were soft and moved against his own and an addicting warmth settled in his chest. Stiles wound his arms around his neck as he pressed their bodies closer than they already were. They took their time exploring and learning what they did and did not liked, where to put their hands and how to tilt their heads in order to kiss more deeply and fully. In all honesty he couldn’t remember why he didn’t do anything like this sooner. Derek had never experienced anything even close to this before. When he kissed Kate they were always rushed and flippant and not anything that held any kind of emotion, but Stiles was a force all his own and he was absolutely amazing. There was no way he wanted to separate himself from Stiles now.

“It’s almost not fair that I’ll have to leave just to go upstairs.” Stiles mumbled against his lips. It was like he read Derek’s mind.

“Then stay.” Derek said. His eyes were still closed and he kissed the corner of Stiles’ lips. “Just...stay.”

And he did.

Derek eventually went back to playing the piano quietly as Stiles ran his hands up and down Derek’s arms, over his shoulders, and trailing the wide expanse of his back. When it got late enough for them to get tired Derek led him to his room. They stripped down into just their boxers and left their clothes in a pile on the floor. They didn’t do anything, but now without clothes in the way they were able to see each other. Stiles ran his hands over his muscles and ran his fingers through Derek’s chest hair. He traced the swirls of the tattoo he had on his back. Likewise Derek kissed over all of the moles and beauty marks on Stiles’ skin as he could. He sucked marks onto his collarbones just because he could and was delighted to find that Stiles really was tones beneath all of those clothes. It was a delightful surprise. When they finally fell asleep they were wrapped up in each other.

The next morning when Derek’s internal clock woke him up he woke up to an empty bed. The spot where Stiles had slept was devoid of him and when Derek ran his hand over the sheets they were cold. He’d been gone for awhile. He was getting ready to feel crushed when he saw the sticky note on his bedside table right next to his phone.

_Almost supremely late for work :( sorry i wasn’t there when you woke up. I put my # in your phone and I’ll stop by later after work to see you. xoxo ~ Stiles_

Derek couldn’t help but smile at the little note. Grabbing his phone he checked the time and grimaced. He was more than late to work. Calling up his boss he got the day off as a sick day. It wasn’t too hard to do since he rarely took days off and his voice was still rough from sleep. After laying in bed for a few more minutes he got up and his feet hit the reduced pile of clothes. Picking them up he found his jeans but a grey button up instead of his Henley. Looking around on the floor he didn’t see it, and the realization that in his rush Stiles put on Derek’s shirt instead of his own made Derek oddly happy.

Derek went through his phone and found Stiles’ number and sent him a quick message.

_‘So you’re wearing my shirt?'_ It was a few minutes until he got a reply.

**‘dont worry u wont be separated from ur beloved henley too long :p and is that all u can think of? not that im wearing YOUR shirt in public or that the neckline is a lil too big and i have to keep moving it to hide the hickies you made?’**

Derek paused as he read the text. He could just imagine how the color would stand out on Stiles and the two of them being the only ones who knew it was Derek’s shirt, and having to move the shirt around to hide the marks he left on him. It made Derek a little proud in a sense. With his response he decided to be a little daring.

_‘Now that is a nice picture to think of in the morning...’_ Stiles replied to that with a dozen blushing emojis and one angry emoji and Derek didn’t believe in the slightest that Stiles was upset over that. He sent back a few laughing emojis and that was the end to their conversation. Derek got up out of his bed and decided that if he was going to have an off day he might as well be productive. He got dressed in just a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and went out to run a few errands. When he got back to his apartment he cleaned up the dishes from last night and threw out whatever food was left since it had been sitting out all night. He did some laundry and tidied up a bit more. Some people found it weird that he didn’t mind cleaning, but Derek would much rather clean than have clutter everywhere. In the long run it would just be more work for him and he didn’t want to deal with that.

Derek then pulled out his computer and did some reviewing of a book he was looking over and sent a few emails. When he took a break he ended up setting up a ringtone for Stiles and and put it as a cover of “Love Me Like You Do” by a girl named Alexi Blue because he knew Stiles would appreciate it. Overall he was able to keep himself busy until Stiles got off of work. When in the afternoon he heard a knock at his door he got up and opened it. Stiles walked passed Derek and in the apartment like it was his own.

“Just so you know I’m keeping this shirt.” Was the first thing he said. Derek raised an eyebrow.

“Really now?” He asked and Stiles nodded. Stiles walking over to him to rest his arms on his shoulders while Derek settles his hands on his hips.

“Really. I got a lot of compliments on it, it smells like you, and it’s warm so it was meant to be.” He said.

“And what happens when it stops smelling like me?” Derek asked, humoring him. Stiles smirked at him and leaned in close.

“I don’t think that would really be a problem.” He said, leaning all the way in to kiss Derek. The kiss was just as good as it had been the night before, maybe even better. Stiles ran his fingers over his stubble and hummed.

“I really love love your stubble.” He murmured, scratching his nails over it lightly.

“I know, that’s why I haven’t really shaved.” Derek said. Any embarrassment he might’ve had dissipated at the smile that Stiles got when he heard that. And it got him another breathtaking kiss.

  
Derek could really get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the link. If not then the cover is by Alexi Blue and I fell in love with her cover of the song. ALSO I will have more fics in this series but ill have multiple ones where there are only like 2 chapter each so DO check back in in the series to see if there is a new fic out cause I've been popping these fics out really quick so who knows. Thank you so sooo much and remember to comment and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically these are the songs I imagined that Derek and Stiles just in case you wanted to have like a playlist:  
> 1: I Found- Amber Run  
> 2: Come Fly With Me- Frank Sinatra  
> 3: Falling- The Civil Wars  
> 4: Fallen So Young- Declan Donovan  
> 5: Clarity- Zedd (Zedd Union remix)


End file.
